


Always a Catch (And Sometimes a Ten Year Commitment)

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Gen, Jedi!Korkie, Keldabe Kiss, Korkie Kenobi, Korkie is a Kenobi, Korkie's full name is Kor-Kian, Obi-Wan left the Order for Satine, Prompt Fill, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, kidnapping by parent, not legally speaking tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn was a good person, and a good Jedi. He followed the will of the Force above all else, even the orders of the Jedi Council.Master Jedi Plo Koon had known Jinn for long enough to know that when he asked a favor, there was sometimes more to the story.In this case, the story had been that a child of nine, much like Qui-Gon's own Padawan, wanting to join the Order, and in need of a Master.(The start of my Jedi!Korkie AU!)
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Korkie Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Plo Koon
Series: Various Korkie AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Always a Catch (And Sometimes a Ten Year Commitment)

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo prompt for 'Bad Parenting!' Secretly taking your kid to join a monastic order of space samurai? Not the best move, Kenobi.
> 
> Note- I've tagged for kidnapping by parent so it can be filtered out, but what Obi-Wan does here is actually completely legal within the United States, because he and Satine are still married and, by extension, Obi-Wan is a custodial parent.

The appearance of a Mandalorian ship in the hangar was Plo Koon’s first clue that there was a catch to the favor he had agreed to.  
  
No, he corrected as two figures disembarked, the first clue had been Qui-Gon Jinn approaching him without Skywalker at his heels for once, asking if he would be willing to take on an unusual Padawan as Jinn himself had done, or at least vouch for the child in question.  
  
The full weight of what exactly Qui-Gon was up to hit Plo when he realized he recognized the man leading the wide-eyed child off of the ship.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi- Duke Consort of Mandalore and, more importantly, Qui-Gon Jinn’s former Padawan. Plo had last seen Kenobi nearly ten years before, when he had been little more than a child, pleading to be released from his vows of a Jedi to raise the child his lover carried.  
  
That certainly explained the boy, red-haired and shining brightly in the Force.  
  
Kenobi was upon the pair of Jedi masters before Plo could properly ask Qui-Gon what in the name of the Force he had gotten him into. The former Jedi seemed to take pause at the sight of Master Koon, but put most of his focus on Qui-Gon.  
  
“Master, I can’t think you enough for helping us. We have about fifty-one hours before Satine realizes something is amiss. She thinks we’re camping-“  
  
Plo stopped listening to Kenobi around that point in his stumbling explanation, focusing instead on the child. The boy had to have been around nine, and he stared up at Plo with the same blue eyes as Obi-Wan. The resemblance between father and son was striking, especially since Plo Koon had known Kenobi as a youngling. He knelt down to the boy’s level. Apprehension flowed off of him in the Force, but also curiosity.  
  
“What’s that on your face?” The boy said in a high, midrim accented voice. Plo tilted his head slightly.  
  
“The air here will make me sick.” It was a simplified explanation, but the boy didn’t really need to know at this moment the intricacies of Kel Dor biology and the health risks to breathing air with too much oxygen. “I am Jedi Master Plo Koon, and I am going to take you to meet the Jedi High Council. But to do that, I will need to know who you are.”  
  
The child pulled his wrist from Obi-Wan’s grasp and stood almost frighteningly straight.  
  
“Apologies. I am Kor-Kian Kryze, Ducal Prince of Mandalore.” The boy, Kor-Kian, evidently, said, then deflated slightly, looking far more his age once again. “But… I guess I’m not the Prince anymore? I’m going to be a Jedi!”  
  
Kor-Kian was beaming wide, and Qui-Gon allowed a single tendril of satisfaction to filter through his mental shields. Plo Koon had found his new Padawan, whether he had wanted to or not.  
  
“You’re going to take him now?” If Kor-Kian was delighted at the prospect of becoming a Jedi immediately, Obi-Wan looked as though he had become suddenly, violently nauseated. Plo Koon straightened up, peering through his goggles at Kenobi.  
  
“The Council is ready to see him now. And as you mentioned, we have such a limited time before his mother attempts to intervene, yes?” Kenobi swallowed, and seemed to shake himself mostly out of whatever sudden indecision had overtaken him.  
  
“You’re right. His Master should try to have him off-planet by the-“ Kenobi was cut off when Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder, one of his unreadable smiles playing across his face.  
  
“Master Plo Koon has heard every detail that you provided me. So why don’t we allow Korkie to get to the Council? Ani had some saber forms he wanted to demonstrate to you as well.” Qui-Gon said, though the part about his young Padawan’s desire to show off had likely been understated. Kenobi nodded quickly and knelt down to his son, taking him by the shoulders and nodding to him quickly with a terribly tight smile. Plo was struck then by how young Kenobi was- barely twenty-six and with a child old enough to build a lightsaber.  
  
But however touching the moment between father and son may have been, the Council would not appreciate being kept waiting.  
  
“Youngling Kryze.” He said, catching Kor-Kian’s attention after a moment. He was certainly unused to the new title, but he shifted his weight between his feet as he radiated excitement into the Force around him. Plo began walking towards the Council chamber without another word.  
  
Plo was halfway down the hallway when, instead of tiny footsteps following after him, he heard Kor-Kian running in the opposite direction. He turned just in time to see Kenobi catch his son in what appeared to be a bone-crushing hug, there foreheads pressed tightly together.  
  
Then, with a few words exchanged between father and son, Kor-Kian ran back towards Master Plo with just as much enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to this fic will be called 'Obi-Wan Kenobi gets a Space Divorce.'


End file.
